Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in particular, to an image capturing apparatus capable of setting focusing points for autofocus (AF) at different magnification ratios, and a control method for the image capturing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Image capturing apparatuses which set positions of focusing points in an autofocus (AF) mode (hereinafter, referred to as AF focusing points) for non-scaled display and enlarged display in a live view are known. A technique for continuously setting the same AF focusing points for non-scaled display and enlarged display is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-211630.
However, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-211630, it is assumed that the type of operating AF mode is the same between non-scaled display and enlarged display. Therefore, in the case where the type of operating AF mode is different between non-scaled display and enlarged display, in particular, in the case where the position of an AF focusing point is different between non-scaled display and enlarged display, this technique cannot be adopted. Accordingly, in the case where the type of operating AF mode is different between non-scaled display and enlarged display, AF operations need to be performed independently with corresponding magnification ratios.